


do you love me

by Faycrimson



Category: Batman - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-05-26 23:58:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6261049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faycrimson/pseuds/Faycrimson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick can not sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction, i tried my best despite my bad spelling and writer's block... If it's any good let me know and then maybe i'll continue with it. Ps i am bad at coming up with title's. =P

2:30 am the clock flashed as Dick rolled over, laying there not being able to get back to sleep, he let out a deep 'sigh' and sit up on the end of the bed.  
suddenly he heard a crash,(it seem to come from the kitchen).  
He jumped up as fast as he could and grabbed the baseball bat at the door to his bedroom.

With caution he started heading to the kitchen, as he got closer he heard someone mumbling and rummaging through drawers.  
As he got into the kitchen he saw a man's back standing at the sink and thing's thrown everywhere.

Before Dick could make a move the man spun around, pinning him against the refrigerator, pinning Dick's arm's up above his head and pushing against his ankles with one foot.  
When Dick's eye's focused on the man's face, he could not believe his eye's.

It's Jason!

His eye's grown bigger as he said 'Jay'  
Jason grinned and said in a cocky voice 'yes it's me Dickie-bird, now are you going to be a good boy if I let you go'.  
Dick nodded his head slightly.

Jason let go and stepped back away for him, with an even bigger grin on his face.

(Jason) You know you should really get some kind of clothing on.

Dick turn bright red. He had forgotten that he was in the nude until Jason said that.

As he when back to get pant's on, Jason ask him where the first aid was.

(Dick)it's in the bathroom under the sink.

(Jason)ah thank's.

After Jason went to the bathroom and got the first aid  
he sit on the couch patching himself up.

Dick came back out this time with pants on.

(Dick) would you like something to eat Jay.

(Jason) Ah why the hell not.

(Dick) will pizza do.

(Jason) ya.

(Dick) How have you been, are you doing ok?

Jason looked up at him and with a growl in his voice he replied, ya I been doing fine what's it to you.  
Dick looked down at the floor then back at Jason.

(Dick)um I...I have been worried about you Jay bird and..  
Jason cut Dick off saying 'There is no need to worrier'

Both men sit there in silence.

Jason didn't want to notice the pained look on Dick's face but he did and could not ignore it.  
Jason let out a sigh.

(Jason) well thank's for the first aid and the pizza but I got to be going I'll see you around some time Dickie.  
Dick looked at Jason and smiled.

(Dick) ya I'll see you two Jay bird.

Jason went out the window leaving Dick alone.  
As Jason walked to one of his safe house he was thinking about the pained look on Dick's face.  
Why did he have the look on his face, Jason though, what did it mean, was he really that worried about me.  
~~~~~~~~~~  
Two weeks's passed since they last met. Nightwing was out on patrol.  
He was on a roof top over looking an alley, When he spotted Jason,  
lurking in the alleyway.

Nightwing though to himself what could he be up to.  
Then he decided to tackle him to see what was up.

Right as Nightwing leaped to tackle him, Jason turned around and Nightwing landed on top of him knocking him to the ground.  
A Jason laid on the ground in shock looking at Nightwing, he then  
moved his hands onto Nightwing's firm and tight ass and groped it, with a smirk on his face he flipped him over onto his back.

(Jason) Well there tweety bird if you wanted to be on top you should have just asked, instead of trying to take advantage of me. Jason said in a cocky voice.

Nightwing turned beet red and before he could mutter a word Jason planted a kiss right on his lip's, slipping his tongue into his mouth.  
Nightwing's eye's grown wide and before he knew it their tongues were intertwined.

Jason pulled away and both men were panting lightly from the passionate kiss they shared.  
Nightwing look at Jason and smiled.

(Jason) maybe we should go back to your place or we can just do it here.

(Nightwing) haha Jay that's sound's nice but I have to finish patrol.

(Jason) well then tweety bird maybe some other time.

Jason got up and reached a hand down to help Nightwing up.  
he gripped his hand and Jason pulled him up straight into his chest.

(Jason) Are you sure I can't change your mind.

Jason grin at him.

(Nightwing) sorry Jay but i can't.

Jason let him go and both men went their separate way.

When Nightwing go home he remembered that he forgot to ask Jason what he was doing in the alleyway.

(Dick) oh fuck it i'll ask him next time.  
~~~~~~~~  
to be continued...maybe....


	2. i love you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick tell's Jason he......dammit just read it plz =]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok i wasn't planing on writing a 2nd chapter really late at night but i did i guess the writer block went away for a bit.....now maybe 3th chapter i don't know yet there might be one

It's been all most two month's since they last met and Dick could not get Jason off his mind,he was worried and missed him a lot.  
He still wanted to know what Jason was doing in the alleyway the last time they met, but most of all he wanted to know if he was fine.  
Dick knew why he couldn't get Jason of his mind. It was love. Dick has loved Jason for what seem like an eternity. He know's Jason's favorite color, what he like's to eat, what kind of beer he would drink.  
Dick just wanted to stay in bed all day but had patrol that night and had to get some sleep.  
~~~~~  
Later that night Dick changed in to Nightwing and when on patrol.  
The night seemed boring as nothing much was going on.  
Nightwing let out a big yawn not aware of the danger lurking behind him.

POW! Out cold Nightwing went.

When Nightwing woke he couldn't move and his head hurt like a fucking bitch he notice that he was chained to a pole.

He heard people talking, he tried to make out what they'er saying but all he heard was boss is going to be so happy.  
Dick though to himself how to get lose and get out of there,he had no intentions of sticking around,  
but they had toke his weapon's and his tool's and the chains that bound him were so tight he could barely breathe.

He heard foot step's coming towards him,him take a deep breath and prepare himself for whatever was going to happen.

A door creed open and five men stepped in.  
The only with out a mask 'yelled in here boss we got you a surprise'.

Nightwing was struggling trying to loosen the chains so he could get out or even just enough to breathe.

Then one of the men yelled angrily 'STOP THAT! Then hitting Nightwing with a baseball bat right in the face.

Nightwing coughed and spit blood at the man that hit him.

(Man with bat) You son of a bitch.

He hit Nightwing in the arm so hard the other four men could hear the bone break.  
Nightwing let out a pained yell.  
The man raised up the bat again to strike him once more. 

Nightwing closed his eye's tightly waiting for the next hit when he heard a gun shot  
and then four more shot's.

He opened his eye's to see Jason and five dead body's.  
Jason look at looked at Nightwing's bloody face and then at his broken arm.  
Jason walked over to him and unchained him.

Nightwing tried smiling and when to huge him but Jason pushed him back gently.

(Jason) we need to get you to a hospital. he said in a gentle voice .

Dick nodded slightly and tried to get up but fell back down.  
Jason picked him up so gently that if he dropped him, he would shatter like glass.

When Dick got back home to his surprise Jason was sitting on the couch.

(Dick) H..Hey Jay.

(Jason) Hey how is the arm?

(Dick) it hurt's some but i'm fine.

(Dick) what are you doing Jay.

(Jason) Bruce or should i say batman is on my case and i need some were safer then any of my safe house's.  
Jason then muttered, i wanted to see you two, thinking that Dick would not hear him, but Dick did and let out a smile.

(Dick) well Jay bird you can stay as long as you like.

(Jason) I was planing on it any way's. He replied in a growl.  
~~~  
A week has passed and the two men were living together, they eat together and shopped, watched movies and talked about random thing's, they tried to cook together but Jason was not good at it and throw the pot at the wall.

Dick was having the time of his life being with Jason.  
But when the time would come for him to get the cast off Jason would leave and he knew it.

Dick had to tell Jason the truth, tell him that he love's him and not to leave, if it would be any good.  
The night before the cast would come off, Dick and Jason was sitting on the couch eating pizza.

Dick wasn't aware of the look on his face but Jason notice it.  
Jason for some reason could not ignore it and it pissed him off.

(Jason) what's with that look.

(Dick) what look.

(Jason) don't play dumb

Dick like out a sigh and looked over at Jason.

(Dick) i have something to tell you.

Dick open his mouth but noting would come out.

(Jason) Well what is it..., Cat got you'er tongue.

Dick opened his mouth again and said it but he said it so fast Jason looked at him the he was nut's.

(Jason) what the fuck dickie...what the hell did you just say.

(Dick) I said T..th..at...i...

Jason cut him of whit a kiss and then pulled way.  
Dick turned red with his mouth wide open and his eye's wide as can be.

(Jason) It's was to painful listening to you try to talk.

Jason grinned. Dick smiled.

(Dick) Jay i love you and i don't want you to leave i want you to stay here with me and....

Once again Jason cut dick off.  
(Jason) Look Dickie i got to make something clear here so listen up,i don't love you and i well never love you, you'er just fun to play with.  
He said in a cold voice  
Jason then got up.

(Jason) well Dickie it's been fun, i'll play with you again some other time.

Jason got his thing's and left leaving Dick there heart broken.  
Dick just sit there staring at the floor then tear's started to fall down like rain drop's.  
His heart in pain wanting to make it stop but he didn't know how. He end up crying himself to sleep on the couch.

As Jason walk to one of his safe house's,He was thinking of what he said to Dick, of course he loved him, he loved Dick so much that he convinced himself he was no good for him, he want Dick to have the best live possible and the meant with out him, a cold blooded killer a once dead man brought back to live, he could not make him happy.


	3. The confessed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason finally

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i really am no good...but here is chapter 3 now chapter 4 then i'm done for got with this one...i think...

3 month's has passed since Dick got his heart riped out By Jason.  
Dick was just wanting to forget all about it but he just couldn't he missed Jason so much that he, himself picked up smoking of course the same kind Jason smoked even knowing he didn't really like it that much.

It was early morning and Dick couldn't sleep, he sit up in bed and went to light a smoke. looking at cigarette he thought of Jason, he let out a sigh and got up to outside for a walk to clear his head a bit. 

The morning turned to night and Dick was still out on his walk he ended up at the dock's.  
As he thought it was time to go home he heard tire's screeching rushed over carefully to see what the commotion was all about, when he got there he saw 2 guy's loading crates into back of a van. As he looking at the 2 men, there was a figure coming up behind him, he turned and kicked the man back the other 2 guy's heard the commotion and came running to help the other man.

The 3 men then came at Dick.   
Dick was dodged the 3 guy's attack's when one finally got luckily and kicked Dick in the ass, making Dick fly straight ahead towards a wall.  
Dick collided with the wall, he sled down the wall and got back up.  
he glared at the men and the look in his eye's was frightening like some kind of wild animal, He spit blood out and smiled.

(Dick) i was hoping for some fun.

After Dick beat the hell out of the 3 men he called the police and left.

Dick was walking home, more like stumbling the men did him pretty bad two.  
He went into an alley for a shortcut but remembered that one of Jason save house was in the area. He thought that Jason wouldn't be there any way's and what was the harm for him to stop and patch himself up.

once he got there he tired the door knob, but locked.  
He sighed and kicked the door open. once inside he found the first aid and flop down on the couch.

The place smelled like Jason and the couch was comfortable. He let out a deep sight and closed his eye for a minute but ended up falling fast asleep.

5:00am and Jason was on his was to the save house, once his got there he looked at the door it was open a creak.  
Jason pulled out one gun and opened the door quietly and walked in, looking around corners to see if any one was still there. Kitchen clear, the living room was next, he looked around the corner into the living room and nothing, but dick was laying on the couch and Jason didn't see him there.  
Jason looked in all the room's and they was clear he went back into the kitchen and put his thing's on the table he walked back to living room before he sit on the couch he was Dick sleeping there.

(Jason) What the fuck. he said in a surprised voice.

Jason sighed. (Jason) well now i know who was in my save house. Hey dickie wake up 

Jason shake Dick to wake him up 

(Jason) hey wake up.

Dick looked up with sleepy eye's and saw Jason.

(Dick) oh hey Jay what are you doing in my apartment.He said in a sleepy voice .

Thinking he still dreaming he closed his eye's.

(Jason yelled) HEY DICKIE WAKE UP, YOUR IN MY PLACE OR DID YOU FORGET. 

Dick opened his eye and sit really fast.

(Dick) oh my...Jason i..i..i'm sorry i was....

Jason cut him of. (Jason)Are you ok? you look hurt, what happen?

(Dick) It doesn't matter, i'll be leaving sorry for being here without you permission. i know you don't really care about me so later.

As Dick was about to get up Jason pushed him back down.

(Dick) WHAT THE HELL JASON. He yelled.

(Jason yelled ) THE FUCK I DO. I..I......I GOD FUCKING DAMMIT...I DO FUCKING CARE DICK .I CARE ABOUT YOU OK

Dick looked straight at Jason with wide eye's.

(Dick) But you said i was nothi...

(Jason) Fuck Dickie.

Jason looked off to the side. 

Dick reached up and touched Jason face.  
Jason looked back at Dick.

(Dick) Why did you lie to me Jay. He said in a sad voice.

(Jason) BECAUSE.....I'M NO GOOD FOR YOU DICKIE I'M A FUCKING MONSTER I'M NOT.....

Dick cut Jason off.(Dick) WHAT THE HELL.He yelled.

(Dick) you'r not a monster Jason i love you. and what ever you do or don't do i'll still love you. i fucking love you, i love you so much tha...

Jason kissed Dick passionately.

(Jason) i love you. i love you so much that i thought you was better off with out me. i mean how could you love a mons....

Dick kiss Jason.

(Dick) i don't care i have all way's loved you Jay.


	4. The love bird's

Chapter 4  
The love bird's

A week have passed since Jason and Dick told each other their feeling.

Dick ask Jason to move in with him,Jason said yes.  
The two guy's was just like newlyweds.

But one thing was bugging Jason...when the hell are they going to have do it.  
We share a bed and a lot more and i have seen him naked but Dick hasn't said any thing about sex...i mean lover's do it if they both love each other right.Jason thought to himself  
um maybe i should.

Jason go up from the couch when into the bath room where Dick was at taking a shower.

 

(Jason) need help washing you back.

(Dick)What are you doing don't you know how to knock.

(Jason) sigh, what ever.  
Jason got undressed jumped into the shower behind Dick, he kiss the back of Dick's neck.  
Dick let out a slight moan.

(Dick)J...Jason what are you doing.Dick said with a sexy voice and a blush on his face.  
Jason smiled.

(Jason) I don't know what do you want me to be doing. 

Jason pulled Dick closer to him and kissed him slipping his tongue into his mouth.  
Dick moved his hands in to Jason wet hair.  
Jason pulled away then kiss Dick's neck.  
Dick moaned and then sucked on the tip of Jason ear.  
Jason smiled and bit Dick's nipple.

(Jason) Do you like me biting or sucking your nipple.

(Dick) sh..ut up... he said in a seductive tone of voice.

(Jason) wow what a voice, i think you might be liking this better then you think.  
Jason sucked Dicks nipple again.  
Dick moan (Dick) J..J..Jason   
Jason looked up at Dicks face, His face was as red as a tomato and looked really cute.

Jason moved his hand onto Dick ass, squeezing and slipping one finger in.  
Dick let out a loud moan

(Dick) Ja..son   
Jason smiled and slipped two more finger's in and started moving them in and out.

Dick knew he was moaning but couldn't help it, It feel's really good he thought.

Jason pulled his finger out.and said with a smile, (Jason) want to take this to the bed room.  
Dick nodded his head. 

Jason picked up Dick and carried him into the.  
Jason throw Dick onto the bed and kissed him.

Dick moved his hand down onto Jason Cock rubbing it gently.  
Jason sight, he just couldn't take it any more,  
looking at the beautiful man under him,he moved Dick's hand and with one really good thrust Jason went in.

Dick let out a loud deep moan.

Jason loved the sound that Dick was making each time he thrust in and out.

(Jason) wow Dickie you really seem to be loving this

(Dick) Shut....up Ja...son Dcik moaned.

Dick pulled Jason down a bit just so he could kiss him.

The two men seem to become one,their heart's racing their body's drenched in sweat the pain the pleasure.  
Reaching climax together.

Jason sit up on the end of the bed smoking, Dick sit up and leaned against Jason back kissing him neck.

(Jason) what you want to go again Dickie bird.

(Dick) no not at all, i just was thinking that i finally have you.  
I LOVE YOU JAY BIRD.

Jason smiled (Jason) I love you two my Dick bird.

The two had finally got the one they loved some much.

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so it's done yes it toke forever but i just couldn't get what i wanted to the keyboarded...i hope you guys like this, yes i could of made more onto it but i didn't i did make anther one i think the name of it is (I'll do any thing for you) so ys if you like this one then maybe try that one out.


End file.
